Birthday Cruise
by Bado-san
Summary: It's Natsumi's birthday and she's invited some dear friends for a cruise that her parents gave her. That's pretty much it!


**Author's Notes: Hey! Well, first off thanks a bunch to those who have been supporting me in my other fic, "By Accident". About the fic...it's just one shot. It's something for Natsumi's birthday. NatsumixGinji, HEVNxBan and MadokaxShido. Hope you like it! Please understand some odd things in this story. It's kinda hard for me to handle more than one major pairing. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Birthday Cruise**

**Bado-san**

"Well, we're here." A certain brunette announced while parking the car he was driving.

"That took long enough." Beast Master Shido Fuyuki commented.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ban Mido asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"The drive we had was like having Kazuki drive this old thing. It was lucky we didn't crash into anything." Shido replied, his voice rising too.

Ban, Ginji, Natsumi, Madoka, Shido and HEVN piled out of the car as the two continued quarreling again. Ginji opened the trunk as he, and the other two guys unloaded all the baggage. The three girls stood in front of the car watching as the Thunder Emperor tried to calm Ban and Shido down though his attempts were just ignored.

"What old thing? For your information this car is as good as new and runs perfectly well! And at least I know how to drive!" the Jagan Master shouted while locking the car and slipping the keys into his shirt pocket.

"Calm down you guys!" Ginji had already turned into his chibi-form in his desperate tries to get the two squabbling people to stop shouting at each other.

"It's Natsumi's birthday and all the way here you give her a very uncomfortable ride because you can't even afford to buy a bigger car you snake bastard!"

"It's okay Ban. Don't worry about it!" the dark-haired teen said quickly in order to try to quiet down Ban and Shido.

Someone on the other hand was just keeping quiet and trying to keep her temper.

"Ahem!"

Ban and Shido froze as they turned to look at a very disturbed HEVN who was standing beside a certain talented violinist.

HEVN gave both of them one of her scariest glares yet. And they both understood it very well.

The Dakkanya and Beast Master stopped their shouting contest immediately and carried the bags they had unloaded and stood there not daring to say another word to each other.

**FLASHBACK**

_HEVN and Madoka had seated themselves on one side of the booth and had made Ban and Shido sit on the other side. Ginji sat on one of the stools in front of the counter as they were waiting for Natsumi to arrive at the café. They and Paul were the only people at the Honky Tonk because no one else could come. But the truth of it all was that they all wanted to have the three couples to be alone especially on such a lovely cruise._

"_Listen. It's Natsumi's birthday today and you have to behave yourselves. It was really nice of her to invite us along you know." The agent said with a strict tone._

_Ban and Shido sat there with their arms crossed and their faces away from each other._

"_I didn't even want to go." Ban said._

"_Me neither." Shido muttered, the two of them still not facing each other._

_Both Madoka and HEVN had forced the two to go. Natsumi was one of their closest friends and she really wanted Ban and Shido to come along. They just couldn't refuse Natsumi. Besides, they themselves wanted the guys to come along as well. _

"_When Natsumi gets here REFRAIN from quarrelling you two." She said, using the same tone._

_The two didn't move._

"_Please, Shido." Madoka said, making Shido face her._

"_BAN." HEVN said, getting his attention like a little kid._

_Both men were now facing the two people that they really cared for although they didn't usually show it._

_HEVN gave Ban a you-better-comply-or-else look._

_Madoka meanwhile just gave Shido the same smile that he could never refuse to. _

"_Fine." Shido and Ban said, being unable to resist the two._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Thanks a lot HEVN!" Ginji said to the agent for getting the two to finally settle down.

"No problem, Ginji!" she replied, her usual smile returned to her face, triumphant that she had control over Ban and over Shido because Madoka was with her.

"Well, let's head for the ship then." Natsumi said happily after everyone was at peace again.

The enthusiastic teen led them to a luxury-liner that was owned by her family.

"Hey Ban look! It's just like the one when we retrieved the arms of the Venus de Milo. Shido and Emishi were there too. Remember Ban?" Ginji was as exited as ever. He turned chibi again and was already tugging at Ban's pants.

"Of course I remember! Baka!" Ban said giving his partner a whack on the head.

"It looks marvelous, Natsumi! But who's going to be driving it?" the golden-haired agent asked, ignoring Ban.

"Don't worry about it. There are personnel on board and they're trained first-class. So the only thing you have to worry about is enjoying your time." Natsumi replied, facing HEVN with a big smile on her face.

"So your family owns a luxury ship and hired all the personnel? You never told us you were this rich." Ban commented.

Natsumi just gave him another smile.

"Let's get on board, guys!" the teen said walking towards the steps that had just been lowered.

Everyone climbed up the short set of steps and Natsumi guided them to a door which led to the hallway where their cabins were.

"Your rooms were already attended to so you don't have to worry about a thing. Ginji, you'll be staying with Ban and Shido in the room at the end of that hallway." The dark-eyed teen said pointing to her right.

"Zoo—" Ban was unable to finish his remark. HEVN looked at him right away and he just shut his mouth.

"We'll be staying in the other end of this hallway."

"Let's settle in." HEVN said.

"We'll see you later." Madoka said while smiling at them.

Ginji, Ban and Shido handed over the others' bags. Ginji gave Natsumi her bag and gave her a small smile. HEVN on the other hand just received her baggage from Ban without either of them saying anything to each other. And Shido handed Madoka's bag to her trying not to look at her directly. Madoka was just smiling at him making Beast Master blush a little.

Natsumi, Madoka and HEVN headed for their room. Midway there, HEVN stopped and turned around giving Ban another warning glance then looking at Ginji.

"I'll be leaving you in charge of those two then." She said turning around once more and continued walking towards their room.

"Ha—Hai." Ginji replied quite unsurely as Ban and Shido began a glaring contest.

They had already finished unpacking and changing and Ban and Shido had been lying down on their beds while Ginji had turned chibi and was bounding around and exploring the enormous room they were occupying.

"I can't believe I'm rooming with you." The brunette said his voice calm.

"Neither do I but we can't do anything about it otherwise the girls are going to get mad at us. Especially HEVN." Shido replied, staring at the white ceiling of their room.

'They're talking quietly. Must be HEVN's glares.' Ginji thought to himself, opening the fridge.

"Hey, zoo boy."

"What?"

"Why can't we say 'no' to them?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Ginji stopped running around their room and sat on the floor between Ban and Shido's beds. He decided to start talking to them before they started to shout at each other again.

"Shido?"

"What is it Ginji?" Shido answered not bothering to move.

"How are things between you and Madoka?" the blonde asked.

"I bet he hasn't even reached first base yet." Ban interrupted, sitting up and raising his voice a bit.

"You haven't even made a move yourself!" Shido almost shouted, standing up.

"Calm, blue seas, you guys." The Thunder Emperor said trying to stop the two before things got worse.

"What the hell do you care? Baka saru!"

"What did you say you snake bastard!"

Ginji stood up and opened the door.

"Okay you guys. That's enough for now. Let's go get the girls so we can get some air out on the deck."

Ban and Shido were already about to fight. Then they stopped. Shido followed Ginji out and Ban went out last. Both still had looks of annoyance on their faces.

They reached the other end of the hallway and Ban was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. HEVN stood there with Natsumi and Madoka behind her. The three had also changed outfits. HEVN was wearing black slacks and a white long-sleeved button down shirt which exposed part of her stomach while Natsumi wore a pleated black skirt that was right above her knees and a white sleeveless tank top. And Madoka was wearing dark blue denim pants with a matching blue off-shoulder top.

"We were just about to head for your room." HEVN told Ban with a smile on her face.

The three girls stepped out into the hallway and noticed the look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsumi asked them.

Shido, Ginji and Ban were just amazed at how nice they looked.

"Nothing." Shido replied as they regained themselves.

"Natsumi said that we could go out up on the deck." Madoka announced.

"That sounds great!" Ginji said happily.

Natsumi was leading the way with Ginji by her side. Shido and Madoka were following and HEVN and Ban were right behind them.

They exited a door at the end of a flight of steps and stood out on the deck. Natsumi and Ginji went towards the rail while Shido and Madoka walked across the spacious deck and stood near the railing on the other side of the deck. The Dakkanya and the agent on the other hand sat on two of the deck chairs.

"It feels great doesn't it? Standing here feeling the wind." Natsumi commented.

"Yeah, it does." Ginji replied meaning something else. Of course it felt great to be there up on the deck but it felt even better to be with the person he loved.

The two of them stood there looking at the beautiful ocean which seemed to sparkle. Then Ginji noticed blue heads popping out of the water. The blue heads became more visible to him after a while as the blue heads jumped out of the water.

"Ban! HEVN! Dolphins!" a very excited teen shouted so that the couple would hear her.

"Shido! Do you see the dolphins?" Ginji asked as Ban and HEVN joined them.

"Of course I see them." Shido replied, also joining the group along with Madoka.

The dolphins had been quite loud with all the sounds they were making. It seemed that it was their way of saying hello.

"Hey Shido."

"What is it?" the Beast Master asked looking at Madoka's face.

"I can hear them. I can hear the dolphins." Madoka said, placing her hands behind her ears, a smile forming on her face.

"That's great, Madoka!" Ginji said who was as enthusiastic as Natsumi.

The dolphins raced with the ship and it was a wonderful sight. The three couples stood there watching them.

They were all certainly enjoying themselves. All three couples. Natsumi and Ginji, who were always so excited about this and that. They liked the same things. And they acted like there was nothing going on between them. Ban and HEVN on the other hand were always fighting with each other. And they always deny every time they're questioned, And Madoka and Shido, two persons who act as if they don't know each other. They would always avoid each others' face and just a little action and they turn scarlet. Though not any of them show it, they all were happy mainly because they were with the ones they cared for so much in this world.

After the dolphins had gone they went back inside and Natsumi took them around exploring the ship.. Then she said that dinner was probably ready and they headed for the dining hall.

There was a round table covered in white cloth in the middle of the hall. There was also a small stage on one side of the room. It was quite empty actually. Natsumi's family sometimes used the luxury ship for business or social gatherings and the hall had a lot of room.

They entered the hall and Ban and Madoka had opened their violin cases as the others seated themselves around the table. The two climbed up on the small stage and prepared to perform. Madoka gave Ban a small nod and the two began to play, "Tinny Waltz". The sounds of the two violins combined together as one and the beautiful sound filled the whole room making their audience watch in awe.

As the duet came to an end Ginji, HEVN, Natsumi, and Shido applauded for the two. They seated themselves around the table with the others and they started talking as they waited for the food to arrive.

"That was great!" Natsumi told them.

"Happy Birthday, Natsumi!" Madoka greeted her friend again.

The rest of the time they spent in the hall was full of talk and laughter. Before going back to their cabins, they had all decided to go up on deck again.

As they stepped out on the deck, they separated. The three couples were far from each other and they all had some private moments with the ones they loved.

"It's quite cold out here at night, isn't it?" Madoka said, rubbing her arms.

She had forgotten to bring her coat along with her.

Shido took off his jacket and placed it around Madoka's shoulders. Madoka turned around.

"Arigatou." She said softly, while trying not to blush.

They just stood there facing each other for a few moments and after a while she felt his arms wrap themselves around her as the quiet evening breeze blew around them. She felt warm and protected. Shido always had a way of making her feel like this every time. She always wondered why though. All she knew was that he loved her and she loved him as well and that was all that mattered.

The agent and the Dakkanya had wandered out on the deck themselves. They went up the stairs to the upper deck which was smaller than the lower deck but just as spacious. They walked across the deck towards the railings. The two stood there looking up at the lovely night sky with a few stars here and there adding to its beauty.

"It was fun today." the amber-eyed agent said.

"Yeah," Ban replied, stretching his arms, "I guess it was."

Then HEVN felt his arm rest on her shoulders unsurely and turned her head to look at the brunette beside her. He was facing the other direction avoiding her gaze but she knew that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. There was this look on his face which was probably a mix of fear, wonder and victory.

HEVN just smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ban relaxed his arm and looked at the person beside him. He couldn't help but smile himself as he continued drinking in the beauty of the night.

Natsumi and Ginji too had wandered to the opposite side of the lower deck, leaving the other couple to themselves. They casually strolled on the deck with Natsumi's hand in his.

"The sky looks wonderful tonight, doesn't it?" Natsumi said looking up as the two of them stopped.

"Natsumi, I have something to give you."

"Huh? But you already gave me something for my birthday, Ginji." she replied as she looked at him.

Ginji retrieved something from the inside if his blazer. It was a long narrow velvety black case with silver edgings. He opened it slowly and Natsumi's eyes widened in surprise. In the case lay a silver chain with two hearts held together, with small genuine diamonds embedded on them as a pendant. He was holding the case with a small smile on his face while Natsumi remained stunned and could barely find her voice.

"It's—It's beautiful, Ginji. But—" the surprised teen stuttered as Ginji handed her the case to hold.

"I got it especially for you."

Natsumi remained quiet but had now become calmer as Ginji removed the elegant necklace from its case and stood behind Natsumi. He put it around her neck and carefully clasped the ends together. She turned around and gave the Thunder Emperor a sweet smile of appreciation. Ginji still had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you. I love it." It was all that she could say as she touched the pendant outlining it with her finger.

As she looked up at him, she saw Ginji looking intently into her eyes and she found herself also staring into those brown eyes of his. Their faces were inches apart and seemed to be getting closer to each other with every second. Natsumi closed her eyes and so did Ginji. They leaned in even closer, their lips touched and they kissed. Time flew by, two souls meeting for the first time.

When the two of them felt that an eternity had passed by, they pulled away, blushing a little.

Ginji placed his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Natsumi smiled again and put her arms around him as well. She rested her head against his chest and he gently rested his head on hers as he closed his eyes. Natsumi closed her eyes too. They never wanted the night to end.

The dark-eyed teen remained there not moving at all, feeling so nice that things were this way. That Ginji was beside her and always would be. Then the blonde whispered something to her that made her smile once more:

"Happy Birthday."

**Author's Notes: Well, how was it? Please review! ) Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. And kindly check out my other fic as well. Thanks a bunch! Happy birthday Natsumi!**


End file.
